


С возвращением домой

by kvks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Out of Character, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvks/pseuds/kvks
Summary: Бесконечно долгий день. Почему все выпало на сегодня? Просто вселенская несправедливость какая-то.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 15





	С возвращением домой

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kami_Nader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Nader/gifts).



Атсуму не может сосредоточиться ни на фотосессии, ни уже после на условиях контракта, который он заключал с одним из крупных японских брендов одежды. Бесконечно долгий день. Почему все выпало на сегодня? Просто вселенская несправедливость какая-то.

Он мог бы доехать до дома на метро — завтра никуда не нужно — заслуженный выходной, не занятый ни тренировками, ни матчами, ни всей этой чепухой, которая автоматически прилагается к статусу профессионального игрока в волейбол вроде сегодняшней.

Телефон издает короткий звуковой сигнал, и у Атсуму кровь стынет в жилах, потому что он почти на сто процентов знает, от кого пришло сообщение.

_Атсуму-сан, ты там скоро?_

Атсуму глубоко вдыхает прохладный воздух улицы, пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание, и вызывает такси через приложение, яростно тыкая пальцами в экран. Никакого сегодня метро. У него совершенно нет на это времени.

В ушах все еще эхом раздается голос Хинаты — тихий шепот, который мог услышать только он, несмотря на то, что в раздевалке на тот момент были все «шакалы» — чувствует легкое прикосновение ладони на своем бедре. Он непроизвольно вздрагивает и закусывает нижнюю губу.

И это все, о чем Атсуму может думать последние несколько часов. И если бы он мог, то послал бы к черту сегодня все эти фотосессии и контракты, без сожалений расстался со всеми этими деньгами.

Но он не мог.

Ему кажется, что он ждет такси почти целую вечность, прежде чем садится в него. Отсюда до дома ехать минут пятнадцать. Атсуму пользуется случаем и набирает Хинате сообщение.

_Я сел в такси._

Он поспешно расплачивается с таксистом и буквально выскакивает из машины. Взбегает по ступенькам на четвертый этаж — к черту лифт, пешком быстрее — и ищет по карманам ключи. Открывает дверь и едва ли не валится с ног, потому что Хината конечно же слышал, как тот ворочает ключом в замочной скважине. И Хината был готов.

— Ну наконец-то! — он запрыгивает на Атсуму и крепко обхватывает его бедра ногами. Атсуму кладет руки ему на задницу, придерживая. — С возвращением домой!

— Вот бы меня всегда так встречали, — усмехается он, потираясь носом о чужую щеку. — Можно?

— Я попробую учесть твои пожелания, — тихо говорит Хината, поддевая пальцами подбородок, возвращает взгляд к себе и целует — наконец-то он дома.

От соприкосновения языков Атсуму ведет — как и всегда — в одежде невыносимо жарко, поэтому он нехотя разрывает поцелуй, напоследок прикусывая нижнюю губу Хинаты.

— Эй, красавчик, дашь мне раздеться?

— Так сразу? — Хината прищуривается, поглаживая короткие волосы на затылке.

— Шое, я в пальто стою.

Хината тихонько посмеивается и все же спрыгивает, вставая босыми ногами на пол. Только сейчас Атсуму может бегло окинуть его взглядом, пока снимает пальто и туфли. Хината утопает в его домашней, богом забытой футболке — она перекрутилась в горле и открывает вид на загорелое плечо и выпирающую косточку ключицы, по которой тут же невыносимо хочется провести языком. Атсуму машинально облизывается.

Как же он любит, когда тот таскает его шмотки. И Хината прекрасно об этом знает.

— Ну что, ты закончил? — Хината делает шаг вперед.

Ему приходится приподняться на носочки, что обвить шею руками. Он медленно выдыхает — щеки Атсуму обдает горячим прерывистым дыханием — и толкается языком в его рот так, что моментально подкашиваются коленки, и в глазах плывет.

С Хинатой никак по-другому и не бывает.

Атсуму нетерпеливо подталкивает его по направлению в спальню, не разрывая поцелуя. Сколько уже можно здесь топтаться?

Все пространство комнаты освещается лишь тусклым белым светом от экрана ноутбука, брошенного Хинатой где-то на полу у кровати, поэтому Атсуму приходится приоткрыть глаза, чтобы не убиться по пути. Было бы очень и очень обидно.

При столкновении с кроватью у Хинаты подкашиваются ноги, и он, наконец, отстраняется, а после улыбается так, как улыбается только ему — Атсуму отлично знает эту улыбку — его ею полоскает всякий раз, словно хлыстом — ничего хорошего после нее ждать не приходится. Хината толкает его в плечи, заставляя сделать шаг назад, а после юрко проскакивает под его рукой, поменявшись с ним местами, разворачивается и роняет на кровать. Атсуму издает какой-то странный звук — сам свой голос не узнает — смесь удивления и восхищения.

— Ого, — он облокачивается на локти и смотрит на него сверху вниз.

— Я же предупреждал, — Хината продолжает улыбаться и облизывает пересохшие губы. — Этот сет за мной. Я думаю об этом с самого утра. Знаешь, ты на тренировке сегодня был в ударе.

— Разве я не всегда в ударе, Шое-кун? — Атсуму улыбается еще шире, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Пожалуй, такие разговоры одна из любимых его частей в процессе.

— Сегодня как-то особенно, — признается Хината и жмет плечами. Ворот футболки еще сильнее сползает по плечу. — Я едва мог удержаться.

— Шое!

Атсуму сдерживает протяжный стон и опрокидывает голову назад. Думает о том, что половину тренировки Хината думал вовсе не о мяче и скором матче, а о том, чтобы вернуться домой и трахнуть Атсуму. Он чувствует, как рот заполняется вязкой слюной, сглатывает и снова возвращает свой взгляд Хинате, который по-прежнему стоит на месте и осматривает его с ног до головы совершенно изголодавшимися глазами — будто прикидывает, что будет делать в следующую минуту.

— Надумал чего? — Атсуму склоняет голову набок, а потом манит его пальцем к себе. — Хватит там стоять.

Хинату дважды звать не нужно, можно было вообще не звать. Он подходит к кровати вплотную, ставит на нее ногу согнутую в колене, вплотную прижимая к паху Атсуму. Сердце бьется гулко, дыхание сбивается, но он просто не позволяет себе отвести взгляд.

— Надумал, — шепчет Хината в губы и подцепляет края футболки, подтягивая ее наверх.

— Я в предвкушении, — он не может видеть лица Атсуму — пока — но точно может представить, как на нем расцветает самодовольная ухмылка.

— Атсуму-сан, я бы на вашем месте перестал так много улыбаться, — предупреждает.

— Вот как, — Атсуму хищно скалится, подается вперед и прижимается губами к оголенному плечу, выцеловывает каждый доступный ему участок кожи, поднимаясь к шее. Хината откидывает голову и сдавленно всхлипывает куда-то в его волосы. Атсуму тянет за ворот футболки, отстраняется всего на мгновение, чтобы избавиться от мешающей тряпки.

Ему нравится, когда Хината таскает его шмотки, но куда больше ему нравится, когда на Хинате нет шмоток вообще. Он, словно в трансе, зачарованно разглядывет покрасневшую от поцелуев шею и подтянутый торс — как впервые.

Атсуму всерьез кажется, что просто не наступит того момента, когда он сможет к Хинате привыкнуть. Да оно ему и не надо особо.

— Такой красивый, — произносит тихо и тут же давится воздухом. Хината вдавливает колено в пах с новой силой, а после почти сразу убирает его, и только тогда у Атсуму получается выдохнуть.

Хината стягивает с себя боксеры и садится перед Атсуму на колени — Атсуму ловит его каждое движение, будто в замедленной съемке. Не упускает момента и запускает пальцы в рыжие волосы, медленно перебирает, оттягивает, пока Хината сосредоточенно возится с пряжкой ремня и молнией ширинки — выглядит до жути милым и забавным. В воспоминаниях ярко расцветают все те моменты, когда он уже видел Хинату, стоящим перед ним на коленях, и ему почти наверняка кажется, что ничего из этого ему сегодня не светит.

— Ложись, — из уст Хинаты это звучит почти как приказ и вырывает Атсуму из раздумий.

Его фраза простреливает вдоль позвоночника электрическим зарядом, едва ли не подкинув на месте. Атсуму слушается: укладывается на кровать и приподнимает бедра, чтобы Хинате было удобнее снимать с него одежду. Тот без труда справляется в считанные секунды, откидывает вещи в сторону и залезает на кровать.

Хината наваливается на Атсуму всем своим весом, и тому кажется, что температура в комнате резко подскочила на несколько градусов по Цельсию. Он шарит рукой по чужой спине, тычет носом в взлохмаченные рыжие волосы, пока Хината ищет для себя удобное положение, притираясь к его телу. Горячим языком касается мочки его уха — покусывает, посасывает, опускаясь к шее. Атсуму прерывисто вздыхает и интуитивно запрокидывает голову, давая Хинате больше простора в своих действиях.

Где-то на задворках мелькает мысль: если Хината снова опрометчиво оставит следы на коже — будет неловко. Он почти до деталей может представить лицо Оми-куна и остальных членов команды…

Эта мысль покидает голову так же быстро, как и приходит туда, растворяясь в собственном неконтролируемом стоне, сорвавшемся с губ.

Атсуму выгибается в спине так сильно, что Хинате без труда удается просунуть руку между ним и кроватью, чтобы поддержать его в таком положении. Атсуму приоткрывает глаза и сталкивается с ошалевшим взглядом Хинаты всего на мгновение, прежде чем тот снова опускает голову и обводит языком все чувствительные места Атсуму — от ключицы по ребрам, так и не дав опуститься на кровать.

— Ты, — Хината головы не поднимает, горячее дыхание обжигает кожу, — красивый, — его ладонь на спине сжимается и царапает кожу — даже представить себе не можешь.

Атсуму плевать на похвалу и признание других людей, он и без того знает, что хорош. Но каждый гребаный раз, когда эти слова произносит Хината, ему хочется слушать все это бесконечное количество раз. Атсуму к этому моменту едва дышит. Ощущает, как под весом Хинаты нетерпеливо пульсирует его член.

— Эй, Шое, — зовет его, посмеиваясь. — У тебя, кажется, был какой-то план.

Хината поднимает голову, наконец убирает руку из-под его спины, позволив опуститься на простыню, и седлает сверху. Хината закусывает губу и слегка покачивается на его бедрах, разгоняя по телу легкую волну возбуждения. Атсуму пытается присмотреться в темноте, впитать в себя этот невероятный образ в тысячный раз.

— Ты такой нетерпеливый, Атсуму-сан! — Хината проводит подушечками пальцев по коже торса, заставляя тело покрыться мелкими мурашками. Атсуму тяжело вздыхает и втягивает живот, когда пальцы касаются его, опускаясь ниже.

— Да что ты, — Атсуму подмахивает бедрами, подкидывает Хинату, и всего лишь на секунду видит, как самообладание рушится, в глазах читается смятение. Атсуму победно скалится. То-то же.

— Ладно, — Хината смеется и слезает с него.

Тяжесть с тела пропадает, и Атсуму ощущает, как все скопившееся возбуждение в члене медленно расползается горячей лавой по всему телу. Глаза Хинаты недобро поблескивают в тусклом белом свете от монитора.

— Повернись ко мне спиной, — и это снова не просьба.

Атсуму вполне себе может расслышать в его голосе нотки стали, требующие повиновения. Есть в этом голосе что-то, что-то такое, что заставляет раз из раза Атсуму заткнуться и делать так, как этого хочет Хината — _слушаться его_.

В повседневной жизни — на тренировках, во время их общения вне спальни — такого тона от Хинаты никогда не услышать. Атсуму очень доставляет мысль о том, что многое о Хинате из его окружения знает только он. Определенные изменения в поведении, тон его голоса, улыбки и взгляды, которые он ловит украдкой в перерывах, когда они находятся в компании — все то, что доступно только ему. Принадлежит ему целиком и полностью.

Атсуму привстает на кровати, тянется к Хинате, чтобы поцеловать его — последние остатки глупых мыслей выветриваются, когда тот углубляет поцелуй, проводит языком по небу.

— Атсуму-сан, — Хината неожиданно толкает в плечи, что оскорбляет Атсуму просто до безобразия, — я же попросил повернуться.

_Попросил._

И Атсуму разворачивается, вытягивается на кровати, поджав руки под себя. Какое-то время Хината не предпринимает вообще никаких действий, но тот может чувствовать на себе этот внимательный изучающий взгляд, прожигающий вдоль позвоночника. Хината подползает ближе, обводит руками таз и бедра, вырисовывая какие-то невидимые узоры пальцами, а после с силой их сжимает. Атсуму по инерции выгибается, облокотившись на локти.

— Хорошо, — бормочет Хината. — Очень хорошо.

— Нравится вид? — не упускает возможности Атсуму.

— Очень, — Хината резко толкается вперед, и Атсуму тут же прикусывает язык, рвано выдыхая, когда чужой член проезжается по ягодицам, задевая яички. — Оставайся в таком положении, пожалуйста.

Каждая мышца тела напрягается до предела от этих слов. Атсуму вздрагивает, когда Хината снова отстраняется, ведет бедрами навстречу, лишившись источника тепла. Он слышит шуршание простыней позади, как Хината скидывает одеяло с кровати на пол и усаживается перед ним поудобнее. Раздвигает свои ноги так широко, что даже в таком положении Атсуму видит его член — до одури хочется дотронуться до него рукой.

Он забывает о своем желании почти сразу, когда горячее дыхание обжигает его ягодицы, и сердце снова начинает забиваться в груди.

— Атсуму-сан, — Хината проводит губами по ягодицам, высовывая самый кончик языка.

Атсуму едва чувствует это прикосновение и знает наверняка, что Хината делает это нарочно, чтобы подразнить его. Хочется большего, поэтому он все же предпринимает попытку и выгибается к спине, чтобы быть ближе к ласкающему его рту Хинаты. Хината, конечно, не ведется, лишь одной рукой сжимает ягодицы, а второй тянется до напряженного члена, так же легко его поглаживая.

Атсуму жмурится так, что перед глазами мелькают яркие белые всполохи. Хочется, чтобы прикосновения стали отчетливее, осязаемее, грубее. Он мог бы попросить, потому что Хината наверняка только этого и ждет — просьбы. Атсуму упирается лбом в подушку и толкается назад — впервые ему не особенно хочется трепать языком. Хината приподнимается и проводит указательный пальцем по всей длине позвоночника, заставляя чужое тело содрогаться под ним и еще сильнее прогнуться в спине, открывая Хинате совершенно потрясающий вид.

— Шое, — его дрожащий голос выдает в потрохами.

— Атсуму-сан, — Хината чуть подается вперед, наклоняется и разводит его ягодицы руками. Атсуму — видит небо — хочется захныкать от накопившегося возбуждения от каждого касания Хинаты, накрывающего его новой волной.

Атсуму жалобно всхлипывает — ему самому за себя становится стыдно — когда чувствует, как горячий язык скользит вдоль прохода и замирает всего на одно мгновение — вероятно, данное Атсуму для того, чтобы он как следует вдохнуть нагретого воздуха спальни в легкие. В следующую секунду Хината совершенно бесцеремонно толкается языком внутрь, шевелит им так, что у того не остается времени больше ни на что, кроме как хвататься за края подушки под своей головой и подмахивать бедрами в такт движениям языка.

— Шое, о господи, — Атсуму ведет.

Он вздрагивает всякий раз, когда член ударяется о его собственный живот, когда Хината сильнее сжимает его ягодицы, оставляя на них красные линии. Его движения становятся увереннее: он продолжает упрямо толкаться языком, ускоряя темп. Атсуму подается каждому из них — этого все равно оказывается мало.

Он резко выдергивает свою руку из-под подушки, чтобы коснуться своего члена — если он этого не сделает, то просто взорвется от перенапряжения, скопившегося в мышцах и в низу живота.

— Нет, — Хината отстраняется и перехватывает его запястье, — я сам.

Атсуму шумно сглатывает и зачем-то ему кивает — Хината все равно не видит. По телу пробегает мелкая дрожь, когда чужая ладонь ложится на его член, а язык возвращается к прежнему занятию. На этот раз движения Хинаты становятся более мягкими и неторопливыми. Рука Хинаты двигается куда быстрее — он будто бы мысли Атсуму прочитал — язык же по-прежнему лениво очерчивает чувствительные стенки — мокро, горячо, до дрожи. Но мало.

Атсуму издает низкий, почти животный рык, вскидывает бедра и толкается навстречу его языку с молчаливой мольбой быть настойчивее. Он слышит тихий стон Хинаты, который отдается приятной вибрацией внутри него.

Стон Атсуму разбивается о стены комнаты, когда Хината еще несколько раз, на этот раз более напористо вбивается в него языком, а после тот отпускает его член и выпрямляется, так и не дав разрядки. Хината знает, что если бы продолжил ему дрочить, то все закончилось тут же. Не то чтобы он не уверен в силах Атсуму, просто ему нравится видеть его _таким_.

— Потерпи еще немного, Атсуму-сан, — он слышит в голосе Хинаты улыбку, и это бесит до трясучки. — Мне нужно хорошо тебя растянуть.

Его бесит ровно до того момента, пока прохладные пальцы Хинаты не проходятся по все еще чувствительному проходу, всего на секунду замирая, а после он легко проталкивает сразу два пальца и со знанием дела сгибает. Атсуму стонет в подушку — приглушенно, протяжно — где-то на задворках вспышки удовольствия он может слышать довольный смех Хинаты. Атсуму выгибается в спине и хватается за изголовье кровати до побелевших костяшек пальцев, сжав челюсть.

Маленький дьявол.

Он ему обязательно отомстит. Завтра, или, быть может даже сегодня, если у него хватит на это сил. Он не сомневается, что у Хинаты точно хватит — выносливости ему не занимать. Чего бы это не касалось.

Хината вцепляется свободной рукой в плечо Атсуму, сжимая почти до боли, и самостоятельно насаживает его на свои пальцы, прибавляя еще один.

— О господи, — не выдерживает Атсуму, проговоривает через сбивчивое дыхание, старается, чтобы речь звучала более четкой, но фразы все равно смазывает под резкими толчками. — Трахни меня уже! Немедленно, Шое!

Атсуму действительно кажется, что с того момента, как он переступил порог квартиры, прошла уже целая долгая и мучительная бесконечность. Он чувствует, что ходит по краю, ощущает, как его член напряжен до предела. Стоит пару раз провести по нему рукой — он тут же кончит.

— Хочу видеть твое лицо, — Хината вытаскивает пальцы, и тело Атсуму содрогается от чувства опустошения. — Повернись ко мне.

— Конечно, как скажешь, — Атсуму снова улыбается и ложится на спину, наконец получив возможность посмотреть на Хинату.

Он с невероятным удовольствием отмечает, что тот и сам уже едва держит себя в руках — это слишком легко читается по его потемневшим глазам, дрожащим рукам и тяжелому сбивчивому дыханию, когда Хината окидывает его беглым взглядом — от крепкого стояка до растянувшихся в улыбке губ.

Хината шарит рукой по кровати и наощупь находит смазку и презервативы.

— Дополнительная смазка не помешает, а, Атсуму-сан? — бормочет он совсем тихо.

Атсуму в ответ лишь хочется прокричать, что ему вообще-то уже настолько плевать, но он молча наблюдает за тем, как Хината разрывает пачку зубами, раскатывает презерватив между ладоней и открывает тюбик со смазкой, выдавливая себе на руку.

Атсуму расправляет плечи и широко раздвигает ноги, поджав колени. Ему нравится наблюдать за тем, как Хината поднимает голову и смотрит на него, как его глаза расширяются, а губы размыкаются в немом восхищении.

— Вау, Тсуму, — он оказывается рядом совсем скоро и обвивает руками плечи, — ты выглядишь…

— Потрясающе, — Атсуму закатывает глаза, — да-да, я знаю, трахни меня, пожалуйста, Шое.

Хината надувает щеки — при этом выглядит как дитя, и Атсуму, черт, всерьез думает, что он стал самым счастливым человеком на этой планете, когда Хината выбрал именно его. Он смеется и касается пальцами его щеки, но тут же замолкает, когда Хината прислоняется своим лбом к его, тяжело выдыхает и прикрывает глаза, толкнувшись вперед.

Ну наконец-то.

Атсуму обхватывает тело Хинаты ногами, когда тот заваливает его на кровать и начинает вбиваться резкими, несдержанными движениями. Атсуму бьется головой об спинку кровати и даже не чувствует боли. Дрожь пронизывает каждый участок тела, продирается к конечностям, заставляя содрогаться тело от каждого нового толчка.

— Прости, Тсуму, — шепчет Хината, мажет губами по щеке, подкладывая под голову свою ладонь.

В ответ Атсуму лишь протяжно стонет, выгибаясь. Отчаянно цепляется за плечи, за спину, чтобы притянуть ближе. Настолько близко, на сколько они могут себе позволить. Чувствовать член Хинаты в себе — недостаточно.

Атсуму вообще никогда не будет достаточно.

Они беспорядочно целуются — поцелуи выходят мокрыми, скомканными. Они то и дело сталкиваются зубами и прикусывают опухшие губы.

Хината убирает руки Атсуму с плеч и выпрямляется, на мгновение остановившись. Смотрит на него сверху вниз и облизывает губы. Он поглаживает его бедра, прежде чем сжать их своей хваткой и насадить его на всю длину своего члена. Их стоны в унисон заполняют помещение, под таким углом ощущения куда ярче — Атсуму тянется рукой к своему члену, касаясь пальцами головки. Только пару раз провести — и он кончит.

— Шое, я…

— Я тоже, — Хината кивает и запрокидывает голову, закусив губу почти до крови.

Атсуму делает пару резких движений вверх вниз, мелко содрогается всем телом, бьется головой о ладонь за спиной и кончает себе в кулак. Хината смотрит на него одно короткое мгновение — жадно запечатлевает этот момент, как и всегда — прежде чем закрыть глаза и толкнуться еще пару раз во всю длину. Атсуму коротко вздыхает от пробежавшей волны возбуждения, наблюдая за тем, как Хината выгибается, дрожит, а после так и замирает, не вытащив из него член.

— Иди ко мне, — сипло говорит Атсуму, протягивая руки вперед.

Хината вытаскивает член, снимает презерватив, скручивает его и бросает на пол. Возвращается к Атсуму и послушно укладывается на грудь, слушая учащенное сердцебиение.

— Шое, я тебе отомщу, — он касается рыжих волос пальцами, перебирая пряди.

— Не сможешь, — смеется Хината. — У тебя никогда не получается.

Атсуму бы мог оскорбиться на эти слова, но Хината прав: он никогда не был достаточно терпелив.

— В следующий раз я попробую снова.


End file.
